None
N/A
None
(1) Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to closures and valves and more particularly to a pressure-activated, self-cleaning shape memory-retaining valve.
(2) Description of Related Art and Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A drawback of known valve top dispensers is the sloppiness of the product dispensed as squeezed from a container well and the subsequent need to clean a cap opening following usage. Without cleanup or proper sealing, there is often left remaining mustard or other types of dispensable products, for example, from a squeeze bottle to dry atop the opening of a container and encrust unhygenically and unsightly, a problem resolved by the disclosed invention.
Thermoplastic Elastomer (TPE) and other material are a diverse family of rubberlike-materials that, unlike conventional vulcanized rubbers, can be processed and recycled like thermoplastic materials. They feature dynamic vulcanization: the process of intimate melt-mixing a thermoplastic polymer and a suitable reactive rubbery polymer to generate a thermoplastic elastomer with a chemically cross-linked rubbery phase, resulting in properties closer to those of thermoset rubber when compared to the same un-crosslinked composition.
TPEs provide functional performance and properties similar to conventional thermoset rubber products, but can be processed with the speed, efficiency and economy of thermoplastics.
In addition to simpler processing, principal advantages of TPEs compared to thermoset rubber products include easier recycling of scrap and closer, more economical control of dimensions and product quality.
Benefits of TPEs include improved cost/performance, design flexibility, reduced weight, wide service temperature range, ease of processing, superior product quality and dimensional consistency and in-house recyclability.
In one embodiment, a valve in conjunction with a flexible-walled container is intended to dispense product in an inverted position but is not limited to this position. The valve can be made from injection molded thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) or other material for ease of manufacture.
In one embodiment, the valve design disclosed provides the functional advantage of being self-cleaning from pressure-activated action based on the molded structure and memory of, for example, the (TPE) material it is comprised of.
Another object of the valve invention disclosed is that it can be utilized for all types of products, under varying conditions and varying amounts of material to be dispensed.
An additional object is the valve""s ability to eliminate container paneling achieved in one embodiment by the flexibility of the valve and the design of the cover cap that is based on a one-way air passageway. An object of the invention is that the valve can be formed and assembled in several different ways and still achieves the same successful dispensing results. From a separate molded piece, the valve can be inserted on or inside a nozzle for example and then locked in place with a retainer. The injected molded valve can also be co-injected or insert molded directly and formed on or into the nozzle, when used with compatible material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, varying embodiments of the present invention are disclosed.
These and other objects of the invention, which shall become hereinafter apparent are achieved by a Self-Cleaning Shape Memory Retaining Valve. The valve has a self-cleaning and self-sealing shape, retaining initial molded shape memory following a pressure-activated deformation and is preferably comprised of selected material comprising injection molded thermoplastic elastomer (TPE) or material which retains initial molded shape following the deformation of the initial molded shape from the material flow pressure from the container. The valve has reduced or eliminated container paneling for the container further comprising a cover cap based on at least a one-way air passageway. Further the valve has at least a molded piece and is inserted proximate to a nozzle and has further a retainer for positional locking in one embodiment.